Automatic transmissions generally effect a ratio change by altering the power delivery path after selective actuation of one or more friction elements. The fiction elements may include a one-way clutch configured to selectively transfer torque in a first direction, and to interrupt the transfer of torque in the opposite direction. As an example, a one-way clutch may be implemented to transfer torque from an engine to the transmission, and to interrupt the transfer of reverse torque from the transmission to the engine.